


A World of Gods and Men

by mourntheknight



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourntheknight/pseuds/mourntheknight
Summary: Child of the God of Death. That was what they called him in the rebellion.Greek mythology AU





	A World of Gods and Men

**Author's Note:**

> okay to explain myself: this is a greek mythology / percy jackson au that follows the rogue one story for a while, but will diverge in the future, because, let's face it, everything's different when the gods are involved  
> i say it's a percy jackson au but mostly because it's borrowing concepts from the books, not because percy jackson is going to magically pop up in this universe, which he won't  
> also the title’s from hadestown which is an amazing musical  
> ok im done hope you enjoy!!
> 
> disclaimer: some of the dialogue is from the rogue one movie which belongs to disney pls dont sue me disney and the pjo universe is from rick riordan who is a lovely person even tho i've never met him i bet he's awesome

Child of the God of Death. That was what they called him in the rebellion. Whispers followed him wherever he went, and when he was signed up for a mission, no one ever willingly volunteered with him. They all knew they would be signing up for their deaths. Nobody wanted to be part of a team with the God of Death’s son.

“I heard no one has ever made it back from one of his missions,” a new recruit whispered, eyes on him as the man himself entered the mess hall.

The recruit opposite her leant in close. “I heard that if you look at him straight in the eye, you won’t make it back the next time you leave the base.”

A third recruit butted into the conversation excitedly. “His father’s the God of Death. Demigods don’t get any more powerful than that.”

“Actually, he is not the God of Death,” Cassian said, strolling past with a tray of rations, “He’s the God of the Underworld. Big difference.”

The recruits froze, half sheepish and half terrified that they’d been caught gossiping by the subject of the stories.

“Sorry, Captain Andor, sir,” the first recruit apologised hastily, but Cassian had already wandered off to find a seat.

“He’s even more terrifying in person,” the second recruit said in a low tone.

Cassian took a seat in the corner of the mess hall, muttering to himself, “he was also the God of Wealth, but no one ever wants to talk about _that_. No, it’s all ‘he’s going to _kill_ you’ and ‘don’t do missions with him or you will _die_ ’. Not like we’re in a _war_ or anything.”

\----------

Scanning across the field of people in his path, he found the location of the meeting point, and quickly made his way to it. Tivik stood waiting, pacing nervously. As a son of Hermes, he’d managed to stay largely under the radar. It was part of why demigod contacts were always useful.

“Cassian!” He yelped as he noticed Cassian’s approach. “I was about to leave.”

Cassian fixed him with a look. “I came here as fast as I could.”

Even when it came to his underground contacts, his reputation preceded him. Fear and gossip spread easily those days, and although they never said anything to him, he could always see the way their eyes widened as he walked towards them, the sheer aura of death making their skin crawl. It showed in everyone, and some more than others. One of those others was Tivik, who always tried to pass it off as nerves or anxiousness at the risk of being discovered. But then, he’d never been particularly good at acting.

Tivik stuttered and stammered, before launching into an explanation of all the information he’d overheard. A defected pilot, carrying a message from Galen Erso to Saw Gerrera. Must be another son of Hermes, Cassian thought. Another brave soul risking his life to deliver a message, just as Tivik had done.

Sensing that Tivik was more restless than usual, he opened his mouth to say something, anything, to calm him down before they got caught. Too late. Two stormtroopers rounded the corner, and Cassian didn’t hesitate.

Son of Hades, indeed. He had taken another two lives.

He used to pray to his father before each mission, to minimise the loss of life, and then after, for safe passage for all the lives lost. But it had been a long time since he’d prayed, and a long time since he’d come to realise that his father had not been listening. Several years into his life with the rebellion, the practice had faded away.

Tivik’s voice brought him back to reality. “Are you crazy? I’ll never climb out of here. My arm—”

“Calm down,” Cassian soothed. “Calm down. We’ll be alright.”

A shot to the back. Tivik deserved better.

Guilt rushed through Cassian, filling every fibre of his being. He imagined Tivik wandering, lost, seeking the entrance to the Underworld, and still foolishly hoped that his father would grant him a place in Elysium, somehow. But he only had seconds, and he had to think of the rebellion first. There was no time to mourn.

\----------

His next assignment was Galen Erso’s daughter. He stared at her in amazement as she attempted to break out of the transport, only to be foiled by K-2SO.

He asked her later, on the way back to Yavin 4. “Surely you must have the brains to recognise that it was a rescue?” _Given who your grandmother is,_ he wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut anyway.

Jyn glared at the wall directly opposite her. “And what makes you so sure I wanted to be rescued?” She shot back.

They didn’t speak after that.

\----------

The rebellion was home to a great number of rebels, be they human, droid, or otherwise, or demigod, mortal or otherwise. Mortals were given tasks either on base, and the best of the best were given missions on other planets, or were signed up as pilots. Demigods were rare, and were often chosen for missions suited to their abilities. They were held in high regard, or, in Cassian’s case, avoided at all costs. But Jyn was the first second-generation demigod any of them had ever seen. Demigods rarely lived to the age when they could have children, let alone in these trying times.

Cassian had nearly expected her to refuse the task Mon Mothma had set before her. But Jyn had looked at Mon Mothma with steely eyes of determination, the incentive of freedom held tight within her grasp, and accepted.

Mon Mothma had offered her her freedom, but she knew that what the girl really wanted was to see her father again. She had sensed the connection the second Jyn had stepped into the room. The family resemblance was more than clear, and Cassian could see it when Jyn locked eyes with her. The blood of Athena ran through their veins.

\----------

“Captain Andor!”

Cassian turned his head in surprise to find General Draven running towards him. “Yes, General?”

The mortal looked him in the eyes when he spoke. “Galen Erso is vital to the Empire’s weapon programme. Forget what you heard in there; there will be no extraction. You find him, you kill him. Then and there.”

Cassian had known this was coming. It was part of the reason why he’d been given the mission. The higher-ups loved to give Hades’ son the task of ending someone’s life. It was also why he’d grown to be the best assassin in the rebellion.

He clenched his jaw and nodded. Orders were orders, and he could not disobey. It was for the good of the rebellion, after all.

\----------

“Maybe we should leave target practice behind,” Jyn said, gesturing to K-2SO, who immediately began protesting.

“She’s right,” Cassian replied, grudgingly agreeing.

“I can blend in. I’m an Imperial droid. This city is under Imperial occupation,” K-2SO argued.

“I’ve just met you and I can already tell,” Jyn shot back. “The second you start talking, and you definitely will, the people who have been looking for your kind their whole lives will be able to point it out at first glance. The rest of them will want to put a hole in your head.”

K-2SO retorted with sarcastic remarks, but obeyed the command, sat down huffily in the pilot’s seat.

Once they left the ship, he turned to her. “When did you know?” He asked, a question that had been bothering him since she’d first mentioned it.

“What, who he’s been reprogrammed by? It’s not that difficult to tell. Droids with that kind of sentience are few and far between. The only thing they have in common is their programmer,” Jyn answered. “I knew the second he spoke. There are a couple more in the rebellion that I’ve seen wandering around.”

“I reprogrammed him,” Cassian said, “so you are wrong about that. But Hephaestus left his mark. The rebellion likes to take it as a sign that he has taken our side.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Anything for a bit of morale, right?”

\----------

He’d never talked to anyone the way he’d talked to Jyn before, and it had taken him all the way to the city of Jedha before he’d figured out why. She didn’t know who he was.

He revelled in the bliss for a few moments, but that was all it lasted for. He could sense the death that was about to occur.

“Jyn—”

An explosion shook the earth, and all hell broke loose. His father was about to get a lot of traffic coming his way.

Stormtroopers ran towards them, which, of course, was when Jyn decided to make an impulsive dash towards a child in the middle of the street.

The stormtroopers took aim, and Cassian’s body moved before he had time for thought. Quickly feeling for the ground, he stretched out his hands, and clenched them, before pulling them away from each other.  A deafening roar left his throat as he tore open the ground beneath the stormtroopers. He could hear their frightened yells as they fell into the depths of the earth.

“Cassian.”

When had Jyn gotten behind him?

“This way,” he muttered, leading her away from the massacre.

When he’d first discovered that with his parentage came the ability to split the earth, he’d loved it. Loved it until the first time he’d used it in battle. He’d never been the cause so many deaths at once. He could feel their souls screaming at him, in fear, in anger, in complete and utter despair. It was also the day he’d turned away from the battlefield to become an assassin. He’d almost collapsed from the sheer amount of _dying_ he felt around him.

\----------

“So,” Cassian began, once K-2SO had found them. “Now you know.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. You aren’t the only powerful demigod out there.”

Cassian turned to her, surprised. “You don’t mind?”

Jyn gave him an odd look. “Why would I? You just saved my life.”

“I just killed all those people,” he said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

She shrugged. “You moved the earth. So what? You could easily be a child of Demeter as much as you are a child of Hades.”

“You clearly have never met a child of Demeter before.”

\----------

The next surprise greeted them in the form of yet another demigod, and Cassian began to think that the Gods had far too much time on their hands. Also, not enough birth control.

“Let them pass in peace,” he said, and the word that immediately popped up in Cassian’s mind was _Athena_.

Then the fighting began, and he thought _Ares_.

Then came seven blaster shots that hit dead centre. He looked at the man that held the smoking gun and thought, _no, if anyone is a child of Ares, it is that one_.

And so, when Cassian emerged from behind the wall that hid him in the shadows, the first thing he asked was, “Athena or Ares?”

His eyes had been focused on the man with milky white eyes, but it was the man with long hair and a very large gun that caught his attention.

“Neither,” the man scoffed, stowing away the gun. “This fool of a demigod has an equally foolish father.”

“You’re just jealous because that means I can aim better than you can,” the man with bright eyes said cheerfully, prodding a nearby stormtrooper with his foot.

That was when it clicked. He should’ve recognised Apollo’s grin straight away.

“I thought there were no more demigods on Jedha,” Cassian said, more of a question than a statement.

“No one has time to stand around and worship Gods that do not help,” the man with the gun answered. “We are the last two left.”

“Can you get us to Saw Gerrera?” Jyn asked, as Cassian sent K-2SO back to the ship.

The child of Apollo opened his mouth, ready to speak, when a group of soldiers suddenly surrounded them.

The answer to Jyn’s question, Cassian supposed then, was _yes_.

\----------

“Are you kidding me? I’m blind!”

 _There_ was the Apollo sense of humour.

\----------

The Child of Apollo, who had introduced himself as Chirrut the moment they’d been shoved roughly into the cell, sat in the corner, praying incessantly. Cassian shut his eyes, trying to drown out the sound in an attempt to clear his head and figure out a plan. Well, that, and it reminded him too much of his naivety during the days when he used to pray to his father.

“You pray?” Baze asked in disbelief.

Baze was more like him, then. Less hopeful, more realistic.

“Really?” Baze turned to Cassian. “He’s praying for the door to open. He thinks Apollo is going to fly down from the heavens and open this door.”

Chirrut let out a little laugh. “It bothers him, because he knows it is possible. Baze Malbus was once the most devoted demigod of us all. Ares’ most gifted child.”

Baze glared at nothing in particular, saying roughly, “I do not want the gift of war!”

“As far as unwanted gifts go, that is not the worst one I can think of,” Cassian muttered grimly.

Baze shot Chirrut a look, as if to say, _see what you did? You made him miserable._

Chirrut raised an eyebrow in turn. How he could even tell that Baze had done anything at all was beyond Cassian’s belief. Although, he supposed, a child of Apollo had other ways of seeing.

“Yours is useful to your cause, is it not?” Baze asked quizzically, while Cassian knelt down and lifted the leg of his pants.

“So are many others’. As for anything _useful_ ,” Cassian said, yanking out the needle hidden in his boots, “I highly doubt our parents are going to offer any assistance.”

 “Relax, Captain,” Baze said, “we’ve been in worse cages than this one.”

“This is a first for me,” Cassian muttered, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left. He could feel a creeping sensation up his back, the way it always did during a battle. The cell’s last occupant must not have been able to leave it. At least, not alive. That did not bode well for the three of them.

“There is more than one sort of prison, Captain,” Chirrut said, startling him. “I sense that you carry yours with you wherever you go.”

Cassian kept his eyes on the guards walking past. “I have done enough to be sentenced to an eternity in a cell.”

Baze's fingers brushed past the place where his blaster would've been, and he kept his eyes cast down at the ground.

“We’re in a war, Captain,” Chirrut said, “haven’t we all?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading it! and if you did, please leave kudos or leave a comment if you can!! so i know if it's worth continuing the story
> 
> (also bodhi is going to pop up real soon i promise)
> 
> but most of all thank you for reading this!!! come find me on [ tumblr ](http://mourntheknight.tumblr.com) to yell about rogue one or sniperpilot or star wars or anything in general


End file.
